Cannabis is a genus of plants comprising the species Cannabis sativa, C. indica, and C. ruderalis. Cannabis plants have been cultivated for a variety of uses including making fibers (hemp), medicinal use and recreational drug use. Cannabis is also commonly known as marijuana.
One of the most common ways that cannabis is used for medicinal use in many countries (also known as medical marijuana) is through smoking. Smoking cannabis is typically performed by using a pipe, by using a water-pipe (also known as a bong) which filters the smoke through water before inhalation or by rolling in paper to form marijuana cigarettes, also known colloquially as “joints.” The part of the plant typically used for smoking is the whole flower and budding leaf.
Cannabinoids are compounds active on cannabinoid receptors in humans. Cannabinoids of plant origin, also known as phyto-cannabinoids, are abundant in plants of the Cannabis genus. Two known cannabinoids which are present in relatively high concentrations in Cannabis sativa are tetrahydracannabinol-acid (THCA) or its decarboxylated product tetrahydracannabinol (THC) and cannabidiolic acid (CBDA) or its decarboxylated product cannabidiol (CBD). Psychoactive and other medical effects of many of the cannabinoids have been studied. For example, THC was found to have psychoactive (calming) effects, analgesic effects, antioxidant effects and to increase appetite. CBD was found to have neuroprotective effects and to have ameliorative effects in patients with schizophrenia and Parkinson's disease. Additional cannabinoids, active cannabis compounds and their effects are disclosed in ElSohly et al., incorporated herein by reference.
In addition to cannabinoids, terpenoids and flavonoids are present in cannabis species. Some terpenoids were found to have biological effect and to contribute to a portion of the pharmacological effects of cannabis plant matter. Exemplary terpenoids present in cannabis plant matter include Beta-myrcene and alpha-pinene. Terpenoids and their identification is further described in Casano et al., incorporated herein by reference.
Although individual chemical components of cannabis have been isolated, many jurisdictions approve the use and sale of medical cannabis plant matter for a variety of indications. Research has shown that there are potential benefits to medical cannabis including but not limited to: pain relief, such as chronic pain or cancer related pain, neuropathic pain; lack of appetite, and nausea such as in patients with HIV/AIDS and in patients receiving chemotherapy; autoimmune disease, such as multiple sclerosis; epilepsy; glaucoma; neurodegenerative disease and post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). (Greydanus, 2013) Inflammatory disease, such as Crohn's disease is another indication in which cannabis may have a positive effect. (Naftali, 2011)
Smoking medical cannabis, although proven to be beneficial in certain indications, has disadvantages. Since cannabis is a plant, amounts of active ingredients in the part of the plant being smoked may differ depending on the part of the plant and from plant to plant. Changing growing conditions (such as amount of light that a plant receives per day, or temperature) may vary at a cannabis growing facility thereby providing product in which concentration of active ingredients vary over the course of the year. As a result, a patient treated using medical cannabis may lack control over proper dosing of active cannabinoids.
Another disadvantage of smoking medical cannabis is the negative impact of some of the constituents of cannabis smoke. The smoke from the plant matter may comprise carcinogens in addition to the desired cannabinoids. (Melamede, 2005) In addition, heavy cannabis use through smoking has been associated with accelerated pulmonary decline. (Pletcher, 2012)
Opium is a naturally occurring latex which is obtained from resin of the flower bud of the opium poppy plant known as Papaver sombiferum. Opium and other plant matter from the opium poppy comprise many pharmaceutically active compounds known as opioids, including, for example, morphine and codeine. Opium is a drug used in ancient as well as modern times, as morphine is effective in a variety of indications and is effective in providing analgesia, treating various types of pain and alleviating shortness of breath in patients. Opium may be administered via smoking or vaporization by heating the opium and by subsequent inhalation of the smoke or vapor.
Opium administration by smoking and/or vaporization of opium poppy plant matter, may be disadvantageous in side effects of smoking as well as lack of control over dosing, as addressed with respect to cannabis.